fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kion Lion's Neighborhood
Welcome back to the 1980s. Description The Lion Guard parody of Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood. Sound from Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood and clips from the Lion Guard. It takes place in the years 1986 and 1987. Introduction Transcript (The introduction began with a small airplane landing safety in a small airport in the Pride Lands and out comes a 21 year old Japanese man. He has cool black hair, and brown eyes, he's wearing a green Hawaiian shirt, blue pants, green socks, and white shoes. His name is Takeru Ishiyama) Zuri: Hey look, it's Takeru Ishiyama! Tiifu: He's home! (Takaru Ishiyama came into the Lion Guard lair in Pride Rock as a massive group of lion cubs and lioness cubs group hug him while they purred loudly) Takeru Ishiyama: You're welcome, Tiifu and Zuri. Zuri: It's been one year since you're 20th birthday in 1985. Kion: Takeru, it's sure good to see you back home. Takeru Ishiyama: Thanks, Kion. Simba: You sure are 21 years old and are home from your vacation in Disney Junior's Hawaii. Fuli: Welcome home. Kiara: People will remember soon enough. When they see him walking down the streets of their neighborhoods. It will be bad for business. Kopa: Well, what are we gonna do? Nala: We treat Takeru with a welcome home party today, and keep him busy. OK? We been talking about expanding down in Disney Junior's Florida, right? Disney Junior's Miami is twenty-four carat gold and 200-carat diamond these days. The Colombians, the Puerto Ricans, the Costa Ricans, the Hondurans, the Venezuelans, the Guatemalans, the El Salvadorians, the Chileans, the Brazillians, the Peruvians, the Mexicans, even those Cuban, Korean, Cambodian, Vietnamese, Polish, Ukrainian, Chinese, German, and Russian refugees are cutting themselves a piece of some nice action. Right, Simba? Simba: Right. Kiara: But it's all gemstones, including precious metals. None of the families will touch those! Zuri: Times are changing. The families can't keep their backs turned while our enemies collect the rewards. So, we send someone down to complete our mission for us... and cut ourselves a nice quiet slice. OK? Who's our contact down there? Kiara: Kenichi Matsuo, a Japanese lawyer. How's he gonna hold Ishiyama's leash? Kion: We don't need him to, sis. We just set him loose in Disney Junior's Miami, we give him a little cash to get started. OK? Give it a few days. We throw him a nice welcome home party, right? See how he's doing in a few days. (Walt Disney International Airport, Disney Junior's Miami) Kenichi Matsuo: Hey, hey, guys! It's me, Kenichi Matsuo here! Hey! Heh, heh, hey, great, hey! Well, I'm gonna drive you guys to the show and tell, okay? Now, I've talked to the suppliers and they are very keen to start a business relationship, so, if all goes well, we should be doing very nicely for ourselves, which is, very good.. Okay, so. They're classmates of yours, okay. One operates the business, and the other one does the flying. (Kenichi Matsuo drives Takeru, Haneul, and Huang to the show and tell point in Disney Junior's Miami Port) Kenichi Matsuo: Ok, that's them in the chopper. All right, here's the deal. They want a look at those gemstones and precious metals on open ground. All right? Ok. Stay tight, let's go. Takeru Ishiyama: Got it? Akira Hamasaki: 100% pure grade-A Pridelander, Takeru-san. Takeru Ishiyama: Let me see it. Huang Wang: The gemstones and the precious metals? Takeru Ishiyama: Rubies, sapphires, garnets, golden beryls, emeralds, pearls, diamonds, gold, silver, copper, bronze, platinum, topaz, turquoise and jade. All imported from the Pride Lands. Akira Hamasaki: I think those gemstones and precious metals are very perfect and very pure beautiful, my friend. HA HA HA HA HA! (The Thriller Gang members and the Deadmau5 Gang members ambush the show and tell, killing Akira Hamasaki, Haneul Kwan and Huang Wang) Takeru Ishiyama: Oh no! Go on! Kenichi, get us out of here! Drive! (Kenichi Matsuo drives Takeru back to his office in Abraham Lincoln Beach) Kenichi Matsuo: I poke my head out of the gutter for one second and fate splashes water all over me! Takeru Ishikawa: Go get some sleep. Kenichi Matsuo: What are you gonna do? Takeru Ishikawa: I'll go to Ocean Hotel and talk to Kion on the phone about this mess. (Takeru then jumps onto a scooter and drives to a hotel as he puts on Flash Radio, listening to Self Control by Laura Branigan. He then made it to Hotel Ocean and enters the 5 story hotel) (Back in Pride Rock, in the Pride Lands in Disney Junior's Tanzania, East Disney Junior's Africa, Kion, leader of the Lion Guard is watching Mister Roger's Neighborhood on TV in his room while his sisters, Kiara and Roxy are watching Maple Town on TV in their rooms while Kopa is taking a nice long nap in his bedroom. He hears the phone ringing he gets up and he answers it) Takeru Ishikawa: Hello, Kion. Kion: Takeru! Takeru, how are you doing? You just made to Disney Junior's Florida. I haven't been to Disney Junior's Miami in a long time. Takeru Ishiyama: Yeah, Kion. I guess that's a perspective thing. Kion: Hey, doing time for the family is no piece of cake, but the family looks after its own, ok? So, how'd the show and tell go down - did you show my gemstone collection? Takeru Ishiyama: Look Kion, we were set up. The show and tell was an ambush. Akira, Haneul and Huang are dead. Kion: You better be kidding me and my family Takeru. Tell me you still got the gemstones I collected. Takeru Ishiyama: ...no Kion...I don't have your gemstone collection. Kion: That was my gemstone collection, Takeru, MY GEMSTONES! You better not be angering me Takeru because you know I'm not a lion to be messed with! Takeru Ishiyama: Wait Kion. You have my personal assurance that you're going to get your gemstone collection back while I'm gonna take down the men who are responsible. Kion: Hey, I already know that. You're not a baby Takeru, but I warn you, neither am I. If it was anybody else you'd be DEAD already. But because it's you, because we got history, I'm gonna let you handle this. Takeru Ishiyama: Look, Kion, you got my word. Kion: I'll be in touch. Takeru Ishiyama: Ok Kion. Bye. (Takeru, angry by that awful and nasty ambush by the Thriller Gang and the Deadmau5 Gang, angrily throw the telephone onto the floor) Cast * Kion as Daniel Tiger (Both are Cats and are main characters) * Takeru Ishiyama (Copied from Tommy Vercetti and Introduction only) * Bunga as ??? * Fuli as ??? * Beshte as ??? * Ono as O (Both are birds and both of their first names start with O) * Simba as Dad Tiger (Both are fathers) * Nala as Mom Tiger (Both are mothers)